the necklace
by marie-07
Summary: Sukihana, a half american and half japenese teenage girl of 15she looks more american finds a dazzeling moon necklace in a corner shop, she has no idea wat powers  this necklace hides.


Tick, tick, tick, tick. "Ugh! When is this going to be over?!?" Tick, tick, tick, tick. "I swear, one more minute and I'll die!" Tick, tick, tick, tick. "3-2-1" BUZZ!!! "Finally this stupid test is over and we can go home!" Sukihana sighed to her exhausted friends. "This testing has gone on all week and it's finally over!"

"Yes!" sighed the third middle-school class.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys Monday!"

Suki said as she rushed out on to the sidewalks of downtown Tokyo. The air was stained with the stench of grilled shrimp and rotten ramen. Noises were everywhere. Horns were blaring, people talking and over head TV screens on tall buildings for advertising. Although the town wasn't very appealing I loved it anyway. The city was so full of life, and it was my home. I thought to myself I looked a little out of place, though. I had light blonde hair and vibrant green eyes. I shook the thought off as soon as it came since most people here were different.

As I walked by a restaurant my nose mingled with the delicious smells. There were flavored rice balls, miso ramen, and my favorite, sweet snow. (Ice cream) I hesitated at the thought to by some. I decided not to because I had to get home. After all I am the one who cooks.

When I walked by the old fortune teller's shop something caught my eye. A very attractive necklace hung in the window. It was a blue moon on a silver chain. The moon pendant dazzled in the light and cast shimmery reflections over the street and walls. I stared at it blankly, and decided to break my curfew for that mystic necklace.

When I walked into the shop smells washed over me like a tsunami. Incense, candles, and herbs lingered in the air. I could hear a soft harp playing in the back of the shop. It was dark, and bottles of herbal medicine, and potion like things lined the walls in an array of colors. Curtains hung limp and lifeless over the windows.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" I said into the dark. The harp stopped playing. A short woman in a purple and blue kimono walked through the back doorway.

"Um…hello, I'm Sukihana. I was wondering if that necklace in the window was for sale?"

"Yes it is," she said slowly. She started to study me as if seeing if I were good enough for it.

"I s there a problem?" I said as I fidgeted under her glare.

"No, not at all."

"How much is it?" I asked ready to get out of that place.

"50,000 yen." ($50)

"What! Ugh fine, I guess it's worth it."

I pulled out the money, grabbed the necklace, and ran. Before I could get to the door her haunting voice trailed after me.

"Good luck with your necklace" she cackled.

That night I tossed and turned in my bed. "Good luck with your necklace" rang in my head. What had she meant by that? Oh well. I'm sure she was just joking around.

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!

"What was that?" I yelled at no one. Everything in my room started to rattle and fall. A bright white light appeared at the foot of my bed. I could make out a figure in the light. I screamed silently as I drifted into unconsciousness.

"What was that?" I thought, "A dream? It all seemed too real!"

My eyes stung and my whole body was sore. I tried to move but numbness took over. I heard voices, but I couldn't recognize them.

"Is she dead?"

"No, she wouldn't die that fast"

"Are you so sure? She looks pretty weak and stupid to me."

"I am not! You take that back!" I busted with anger. I guess I can move now. My eyes adjusted to the light. Woods? I'm in the woods? And who are these two guys? There was a tall guy with dark brown hair and dark eyes. He looked maybe a little older than me. He stared at me as if analyzing me. The other guy's jaw hung open. I guess I may have startled him. He had short blonde hair and brown eyes. I noticed they both had pointed ears. An awkward silence followed this exchange of glares.

"What are you staring at?" I said unable to calm myself.

"Nothing," the brown haired guy replied. "Allow me to introduce myself; I'm Ryou, your new mentor."

"What!!" Now I was really confused.

"Let me explain, you see that necklace you have on? Well it's sort of a portal, you could say. A person who is um . . . fit enough to come here will activate the necklace's portal.

"Fit? What do you mean by that?"

"I mean the person who _fits_ our prophecy."

"Prophecy? You really lost me!"

"Uh… to put it simply you are supposed to help us, our world. We have been under the reign of Tenma for years. We have lived in horror. I, Ryou, am in the prophecy to train you, umm…"

"Sukihana"

"Right, Sukihana, to overtake Tenma."

"Okay, now I know that I know I am completely dreaming, I'll go wake myself up."

"You actually think your dreaming? Ha! You wish!" smirked an overly confident Ryou. Before I could turn around to walk off the other dude pinched me. This, of course, resulted in a slap across his cheekbone.

"What was that for!!!" he screeched.

"Well, you pinched me! What else Blondie!"

"My name is Tora not Blondie, thank you very much!"

"Well your not welcome!" I yelled.

"You two stop being so immature! And you, Sukihana, follow Me." said Ryou.

"But!"

"Just follow me!"

We walked through mysterious, creepy, and dark woods for about an hour. Finally we came to a rest at a waterfall. Ryou walked over to the waterfall and knocked on the rock. "What are you doing?" I asked with sarcasm.

"You'll see," Tora said.

The stone opened and a short man walked out. They talked for some time and finally gestured for us to follow him inside the hidden cave.

The enormous rock doors screeched behind us as we stepped in the dark foyer. We stood in the foyer while the short man talked to Ryou. The short man looked over at me and started to walk towards me. He stopped in front of me and stared at me. "I'm getting really tired of people staring at me," I thought to myself.

"She's the one?" shorty smirked.

"Yes, I see potential, but she needs work"

"Excuse me!" I yelled, "Needs work!"

"She's stubborn I see."

"Very much so."

"You two are making me really mad!!" I yelled, but they were ignoring me.

"Sukihana, come with me." Ryou said. So I followed him through another set of doors.

My breath completely left me. We were inside a mountain! I looked up to see that the top of the mountain was cut off and glass replaced it. Inside the mountain was a very busy town. It was very hard to believe I wasn't dreaming.

"Come on, stop staring you'll have plenty of time to see it later," Ryou said.

I continued to follow him through the town. Everyone stopped to stare at us, err, me. We went through yet another set of doors, but these had writing above it. Some weird language I couldn't read.

"It says 'Leader' If that's what your wondering." Ryou answered to my stare.

"Leader? You mean the leader of this town?"

"Not exactly. He's the leader of the rebellion."

"Ooookaay." I said still jittery from the townspeople.

At the end of the long hallway there was a large, round room. The light was dim, but I could still see. The 'Leader' was a tall, built man. He looked intelligent, though. He wore a purple and blue cloak. I guess that's their colors. He started to stand as we walked into the room. Ryou bowed then hit me on the head. He obviously wanted me to bow.

"Sukihana, of course Ryou has told you about our prophecy?"

"Sort of, sir"

"Well, our prophecy has been around for hundreds of years. It states that a girl the age of fifteen, from Earth, would help us to defeat the reign of Tenma. Also it says that one of our own that is of the same age and from the Clan of the Moon would help train her and become her battle companion."

"And you live by this… thing?"

"Live by it? We've been waiting for you to come to our world for years! That necklace, and Ryou's family mark on his forehead proves that you're the one!"

I looked at Ryou's forehead. There was a blue moon that was identical to my moon pendant. I wondered why I hadn't noticed it before. I turned back to the Leader.

"But what if I want to go home?"

"You can't until you defeat Tenma."

"What! No way!"

"I'm sorry to say that. So that means you better start your training. Ryou, show Sukihana to her living quarters."

So, once again I followed Ryou around like a lost duckling. My room was carved out; it was somewhat of a cave. The ceiling was high, and torches lit the perimeter of the room. The bed had purple and blue (go figure) sheets with a huge comforter. There was a sooth mahogany table with lots of food on it, book shelves loaded with history books, tons of flower bouquets from the townspeople, and a hot springs in the corner for a bath.

"Your training starts tomorrow. Be ready at the first bells."

"Fine, whatever. Just go so I can actually get some sleep."

After he left I ate, bathed, changed, and sunk into a deep, much needed sleep.

Ding! Ding! I'm guessing that's the first bell. I'm still sore, but I have to get up. Don't want to make Ryou mad again.

"Oh, you're finally awake. I can't believe how much you humans sleep."

I looked up to see Ryou sitting at the table reading a book.

"What are you talking about? I got up at the first bell!"

"No, that would be the third bell."

"Oh, sorry."

"Whatever just get dressed in the training clothes we provided and meet me outside."

So I got dressed in the "training" clothes and met Ryou outside the doorway.

"Okay I'm here, now what?"

"Take this sword and follow me"

We went to an arena the size of three football fields. Ryou taught me different sword stances, basic fighting stances, battle commands, and what they meant. After the day was over my blood was shot!

"How long do I have to train?" I weakly asked.

"One month, that's all the time we have before Tenma's army attacks. By the way your food will be delivered to you when you get back."

"Thanks"

"One month then this will all be over." I thought to myself.

Boy was I in for I big surprise.


End file.
